Mon Amie Princesse Sofia!
by awkwardfandomtrash
Summary: Sacre bleu! After a protector mission gone wrong, Princess Sofia finds herself in Plainfield. Unable to return home by herself, Sofia must get accustomed to her temporary new home. And who better to help than Nancy Clancy, expert in all things fancy? With magic and wonder galore, will Oak Street be able to survive this dynamic duo?
1. An Eventful Afternoon

As she flew through the Mystic Isles, Princess Sofia couldn't help but take in how peaceful everything was. It had been several months since Vor's defeat, and both the Isles and the Ever Realm had fallen almost completely silent.

"Are you alright, my princess?" Skye asked.

The young protector frowned. "I'm fine Skye. I just have a bad feeling."

"Any reason why?"

"It's been quiet these past few months. _Too_ quiet. I can't help but feel that something big is going to happen."

Skye chuckled. "I'm certain you are just being paranoid, my princess. But if it makes you feel better, we can head back and see if Orion has any new missions for us."

"Thanks Skye. Let's go!"

The unicorn grinned and flew towards the castle of the protectors as quickly as he could.

* * *

As the castle came into view, the duo could see the other protectors buzzing about. As Skye landed, Chrysta hurriedly approached them.

"Good, you're here! I was just about to call you! We've got a situation!"

Sofia glanced at Skye and raised an eyebrow. "I _told_ you I had a bad feeling. But what's going on, Chrysta?"

"It's Captain Hook. He finally found a way to get to Earth!"

"...I think I'm missing something. Who's Hook? What's Earth?"

"Chrysta." Both protectors turned to see Orion heading towards them. "You go on ahead. I will tell Sofia what is happening."

Chrysta nodded and took off to catch up with the other protectors.

"Orion, what's going on? Who's Captain Hook?"

Orion sighed. "Captain James Hook is one of the most infamous pirates in Neverland. He's conniving, ruthless, and will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

"And Earth?"

"An alternate version of the Ever Realm, with no magic of it's own."

Sofia frowned. "Hook wants to go there so he can steal and plunder as much as he wants, doesn't he?"

The older protector nodded. "And if Hook has finally found a way to get there, then it means that he has succeeded in capturing Peter Pan. We must hurry before Hook can can cross over."

Orion flapped his powerful wings and took off, with Sofia and Skye following close behind.

_'Crazed pirates and alternate worlds. Even for me, this is unbelievable.'_

* * *

Neverland had only just come into view when the first shot was fired.

"Whoa! Watch yourselves!" Chrysta yelled as a cannonball sailed past her.

"Everyone! Evasive maneuvers!"

The protectors scattered as a volley of cannonballs headed for them. Skye could only just barely avoid the projectiles.

Sofia grimaced as another cannonball whistled past her steed. "Skye, I think I'll need to fly solo for this one."

"What?! But I couldn't possibly leave you on your own! You could get hurt o-or-"

"So could you, and that's not a risk I'm willing to take! Besides, my fairy form is lighter and more agile than you."

Skye was perplexed. He knew the princess was putting his well-being before his own, and while he was grateful, he didn't want her getting hurt. But knowing how stubborn Sofia was...

"Fine, I shall let you go. But promise me you will return safely."

Sofia grinned. "I promise! Now, I wish I was a fairy!"

As she jumped of the unicorn, her amulet glimmered and enveloped the young protector in a bright purple light. She grunted as she felt a pair of lavender wings shoot out of her back.

"Skye!" Sofia called once she had finished transforming, "Mind telling my family that I'll be late getting home?"

The unicorn nodded and zipped off into the distance. Sofia's wings fluttered as she dodged cannonball after cannonball. As she caught up to her teammates, she could finally see who was shooting. A large platoon of ships stood in their way. At the help of the largest - Sofia assumed it was the flagship - was a smartly dressed pirate with a hook for a left hand and a large scepter in his right.

"I assume _you're_ Captain Hook?" Sofia asked, trying to sound intimidating.

Hook merely stared at her and chortled. "Honestly, you protectors are pathetic. Hiring a little girl? You_ must_ be joking!"

"Sofia!" Chrysta yelled. "Ignore him and come on!"

The princess nodded and dive bombed the closest ship. She dodged the pirates cutlasses with ease and used her enchantlet to throw several of them overboard. She crushed the cannons and moved onto the next ship. She and the other protectors continued with this routine for as long as they could.

"Sofia, go after Hook!" Orion eventually called. "We will handle the rest of the pirates!"

"I'm on it!"

The princess took off like a rocket towards the pirate captain. There was no way she was going to let him leave the Ever Realm. The magical rope from her enchantlet shot out towards him, but he dodged before it could touch him.

"You'll have to try harder than that, you pesky protector!"

"Drop the scepter, Hook!" Sofia cried as she landed.

"Not so fast," Hook laughed. "Smee! Bring out the boy!"

Sofia's eyes widened in horror as another pirate brought out a young boy. His green clothes were in tatters and he looked as though he'd been caught in a stampede. Hook walked over to the battered boy without breaking eye contact with Sofia.

"Take one more step..." he warned, pulling out his cutlass, "and Peter Pan really _won't_ grow up."

Sofia gulped. Orion, Vega, and Chrysta had told her that she might end up in a situation like this. They had warned her not to take any stupid risks, but Sofia couldn't just let Hook open a portal to Earth.

"Alright Hook," she shakily conceded, "I'll listen."

Hook chuckled and began to recite a spell in a language Sofia couldn't understand.

_'Just wait for him to stop paying attention.'_

Hook finally stopped talking as the scepter began to glow. He looked away just long enough for Sofia to put her half-baked plan into action. She summoned the rope from her enchantlet and lassoed Hook as quickly as she could. And with one great heave, she threw the captain overboard.

_'Perfect! Now to grab the- Uh-oh.'_

The scepter was sparking and violently shaking. Suddenly, a large beam of light shot out and into the sky. Sofia's eyes widened as a large, red portal opened up in the sky and began to suck everything in the vicinity into it.

Sofia yelped as she felt herself being lifted into the air. She tried to wrap her enchantlet's rope around the ship's mast, but she just couldn't get a grip.

"Chrysta! Orion! Help me!"

But the elder protectors were trying to stop ships and pirates alike from going into the portal. The frightened princess shut her eyes as she entered the vortex. She could just barely make out the sound of comrades calling out her name in terror.

_'If I survive this, Mom's going to kill me.'_

As the wind whistled around her, Sofia began to lose consciousness...

* * *

The first thing Sofia noticed when she came to was a pounding headache. It felt as though she had been hit with an entire fleet of navy vessels. The princess looked around as her vision began to focus. She found herself in the middle of the woods. She checked herself over to find herself back in her protector outfit, with the Amulet of Avalor still safely around her neck. And aside from being covered in cuts and bruises, she seemed to be alright.

"Bree, she's awake!"

Sofia froze. She hadn't noticed the three girls in front of her. The youngest of the three stared at her curiously, unsure of what to make of her. The older two stared at her worriedly. She must've looked worse than she felt.

"Hello," the protector said quietly, "I'm Sofia. Who are you?"

The youngest smiled smiled brightly. "My name's Jojo!"

"I'm Bree," the dark skinned girl of the older pair said.

The last girl, with bright red hair, stared at the princess with curious yet worried green eyes.

"My name is Nancy."

* * *

**Author's note:** Evenin' everybody. Welcome to the first chapter of Mon Amie Princesse Sofia (Which is French for 'My Friend Princess Sofia)! A story that was created from six or seven near/full adults jokingly making headcanons. But moving on from that, there are a few things I want to get out of the way: Sofia's eleven in this. I figured she moved into the castle at the age of seven and defeated Vor in May, six months before this story's beginning.


	2. La Princesse Dans Les Bois

_**Title translation: The Princess in the Woods**_

Nancy stared at the disheveled auburn-haired girl. She was covered in cuts and bruises and had a panicked expression on her face.

"Do you know where I am?" Sofia asked.

Nancy and her best friend shared a look. Unless she was coming from both a costume party and a fight, there was no way she was from Plainfield.

"You're in the woods behind our houses," Nancy answered.

The girl looked perplexed, clearly unsure of how she ended up here. "What kingdom is this?"

Kingdom? What was this peculiar girl talking about?

"I don't know anything about kingdoms," Bree answered, "but you're in Plainfield. Do you know how you got here?"

Sofia stared at them tentatively, as if unsure of how to answer them. "I...I don't know if you'd believe me."

Nancy raised an eyebrow. "Try us."

"Well..." Sofia still didn't look sure. "My friends and I were trying to stop a band of pirates from trying to leave the Ever Realm and come to Earth. I fought their captain and managed to stop him before he could cross over, but I got pulled into the portal and now I don't know where I am."

Nancy furrowed her brow and pulled Jojo closer. This girl _clearly_ wasn't in the right state of mind. "Who exactly _are_ you?"

Sofia stood with some difficulty and brushed some of the dirt off her clothes. "I am Princess Sofia Balthazar-Winslow from the Kingdom of Enchancia. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Nancy and Bree stared at her. When they were younger, they used to pretend to be princesses all the time. This girl seemed to not have grown out of it.

The supposed princess looked crestfallen. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Of course not!" Nancy cried. "How could we? You said you're a princess who just fought pirate! _Nobody_ would believe that!"

"I believe her!" Jojo said cheerily.

"Aside from my sister."

Sofia sighed. "What if I could prove it. Would you believe me then?"

Nancy thought for a moment. "Well...I would if you _could._ But you can't."

The auburn-haired girl smirked and clutched her necklace. "I wish I was in my normal dress."

Before Nancy or Bree could say anything, Sofia was enveloped in a soft red glow. As the glow subsided, Nancy gasped. Sofia, while still looking worse for wear, was now wearing an elegant lavender and pink dress lined with pearls.

Time seemed to stand still as Nancy gawked at the sight before her. She was talking to an _actual_ princess. This was the chance of a lifetime! And she...she hadn't made the best first impression. While she hadn't been rude per say, she definitely hadn't been the most welcoming.

"Hello?" Bree tapped her friend's shoulder. "Earth to Nancy. Are you there?"

"She's a princess," the shell-shocked redhead murmured. "There's an actual princess right in front of us!"

"We can see that. Do you want to say anything before she thinks _you're_ crazy?"

"Yes, I do." Nancy took a deep breath and stepped toward the recently revealed royalty. "Your majesty, I am _so_ sorry about not believing you! It's just that-"

"Nancy, it's fine. Honestly, if some random girl had told me something like that, I wouldn't have believed her either. And please, just call me Sofia!" She winced as she stuck out her hand.

Jojo looked worried. "You're hurt."

The princess giggled. "Yeah, fighting pirates will do that to you. Don't worry. All I need is a little rest and-"

"Absolutely not!" Nancy proclaimed. "You're covered in cuts and bruises! If you don't get them cleaned, they could get infected, and that just wouldn't do! Our parents can get you patched up in no time."

Sofia tried to object, but her words fell on deaf ears. "Well...I suppose I could stay for a little while."

* * *

As the group walked through the woods, Sofia regaled them with stories about her home. From how her mother married the king to how she helped another princess save her kingdom. On the way, the princess summoned a small bow and arrow. She whispered the name of her kingdom and shot it into the air, only for it to burst in a plume of glitter and smoke.

"What was that?" Jojo asked. Her eyes were filled with wonder.

"It's my Which-Way Bow," Sofia explained. "I tell it where I want to go and it points me in the right direction. But since I'm in another world, I guess it doesn't work."

"Is there anything else you can try?" Bree questioned.

"Well, there is one thing." Sofia closed her eyes and clutched her amulet. "I wish I was back home."

The group stopped with baited breath to see what would happen.

Nothing did.

"Great," Sofia groaned, "it lets me talk to animals and turn into a mermaid, but it can't warp reality to send me home."

Nancy nearly squealed with excitement when she heard this. Sofia could transform into a _mermaid?!_ She was absolutely incroyable - which is French for amazing!

But the redhead's excitement disappeared when she saw Sofia's look of devastation. She was stuck in their world, with no way to get back to her family. Nancy couldn't imagine how difficult that must have been.

"I don't know if this means much," Nancy began, "but I promise that we'll do whatever we can to get you back home. Je promets!"

The princess looked confused. "What does that mean?"

"It's French for 'I promise.'"

Bree playfully rolled her eyes. "You had best get used to that, she does it a lot."

Sofia smiled softly. "Thanks, Nancy."

As the quartet finally exited the woods, Sofia gasped in shock.

"This is where you live?" she asked, turning to Bree and the sisters. "These houses are bigger than most of the ones in Dunwiddie! Not to mention how colorful they are."

Nancy found this odd. Personally, she found the houses in the cul-de-sec rather droll, a fancy way of saying 'boring.' She assumed Sofia would share her opinion, given that she lived in a castle, but the princess was staring at everything like like a kid in a candy shop.

"Come on, let's get you to my house. And change back into your protector outfit. Mom and Dad'll wonder why you're dirty and scratched up with a clean dress."

Bree furrowed her brow. "Wait, why don't we just_ tell_ your parents what happened? It's not like Sofia can't prove it."

The princess sighed. "I don't want to get anybody else involved. I'd honestly have preferred it if you three hadn't found me, but there isn't anything I can do about it now. But I don't want anybody else finding out about me."

"But where are you gonna go?" Jojo pondered. "I don't think Mommy and Daddy'll let you stay with us."

Sofia thought for a moment. "I'll stay in the woods. I've got enough Buttercup training to be able to live on my own."

"But it's the middle of _November,"_ Bree countered. "You'll freeze out here!"

"Well...I'll just use my amulet! I can turn into an animal that does well in the cold, like a hare."

"We can worry about this later," Nancy sighed. "For now, let's get your wounds tended to."

* * *

Nancy wished she had told Sofia not to gawk at everything. Every few seconds, the princess would ask her and Bree what something was. Nancy found it cute at first, but she had quickly grown tired of it.

"Sofia, come on!"

"It's fine, Nancy," Sofia laughed. "We can wait a few more minutes."

"You're wincing. Come on! We'll show you around later!"

Sofia pouted but relented nonetheless.

"Mommy!" Jojo yelled as her sister opened the door. "We're home!"

"You don't have to yell, Jojo," their mother called back. "We can hear you just- oh my goodness!"

Claire stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Sofia.

"I'm sorry to intrude, ma'am," Sofia apologized. "But your daughter insisted I come back with her."

"What happened to you?"

Nancy saw Sofia lock up a bit. The poor girl clearly didn't know how to fib.

"She fell from a tree in the woods," the eldest Clancy child explained. "We found her passed out on the ground."

Claire stared at the princess worriedly. "Well, don't worry. I can have those cuts cleaned in no time." And she led Sofia to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Nancy was pulled aside by her best friend.

"Nancy, we can't just let her live in the woods! We have to do something!"

"I know," Nancy replied as she glanced the kitchen. She could hear Sofia yelping from Claire wrapping her wounds.

"We'll think of something."

* * *

**Author's note:** Nothing much to say about this chapter aside from how I plan on doing something with Sofia living in the woods. And as for the French chapter title, it's just something I'm doing for Nancy-centric chapters. I'm considering doing it for all the Plainfield characters, but I'm not sure.


	3. A Day With the Clancys

It had been a week since Sofia had arrived on Earth. Nancy, Jojo, and Bree visited as much as they could, and Sofia was very grateful for their company. Jojo would ask why Sofia never visited, and Sofia would explain that she didn't want the sister's parents to see her.

But little did the younger Clancy know, Sofia _did_ come by. Early in the mornings, when nobody but Nancy was awake. Sofia would come by in the form of a bird in order to eat and bathe. Nancy complained about how she was missing her beauty sleep, but Sofia could tell she was happy to help.

When Nancy and Bree went off to school, Sofia would spend the day exploring the neighborhood. She would watch people go to and fro with their horseless carriages and race by on their bicycles. The princess wanted to talk to them, but she refused to reveal herself to anyone else.

"Sofia!" Jojo called happily. The little girl considered Sofia to be her new best friend, and it melted the princess's heart.

"Hi, Jojo! Are Nancy and Bree with you?"

"it's just the two of us today," Nancy replied. "Bree had a piano lesson to get to."

The elder Clancy looked at Sofia's makeshift campground and shuddered. "How are you able to live out here? It's...it's disgusting! There's dirt and bugs and-"

"It's fine," Sofia laughed. She had quickly learned that Nancy didn't care for getting dirty. "As long as I've got a place to sleep at night, I'll live."

"But it's so cold out," Jojo shivered. "I don't think I could sleep out here."

"Agreed. Sofia, why don't you come spend the day at our house? It's warm and you'll actually have something to do there."

Sofia wanted to refuse, but Nancy had a point. There wasn't much to do here at all. She tried to talk to the animals, only to find that they weren't as welcoming as the ones back home. Especially the fox that eyed her when she turned into smaller animals.

"Fine," she relented, "but only for a couple hours."

"Hooray!" Jojo cheered.

"Perfect," said Nancy "And I think my mom has some old clothes that can fit you."

Sofia perked up at the thought of new clothes. She hadn't worn her dress as it was easier to navigate through the woods in her protector outfit, which was now stained and torn in several places.

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

Sofia had to admit that she missed the familiar feeling of her dress. Nancy had squealed about how lovely it was when Sofia changed into it, and it reminded the princess of her own sister. She briefly wondered how Amber and the rest of the family were coping with her disappearance, but quickly pushed those thoughts out of her mind.

_'Today's supposed to be a fun day. No time to be upset.'_

Thankfully, Sofia found something to distract her from her thoughts. Unfortunately, her distraction was the cold. Living in the woods definitely wasn't one of her better ideas.

"Are you okay?" Nancy asked. "You look like you're freezing."

"I'm fine."

Sofia pretended not to see Nancy rolling her eyes. She instead focused on the brightly colored houses in the distance. It felt odd approaching the homes in her normal form. Sofia usually came around in the form of a bird or a rabbit.

"Sofia?" Jojo asked.

"Yeah?"

"You said you could turn into animals, right?"

Sofia nodded. "Yeah, I've been coming to your house as a bird early in the morning. Any reason why?"

Jojo frowned. Sofia figured she was upset about not knowing about the princess' visits. "If you can do that, then why don't you live with us as a mouse or something?"

The princess chuckled. "I don't think you parents would be happy with you bringing a mouse home. And if Nancy forgets that I'm there, I think she'd scream!"

"I would not!" Nancy cried indignantly. "I'm not afraid of mice, you know."

"Not even the one by your foot?" Jojo asked.

Nancy shrieked and clamped onto Sofia. When she noticed the princess and her sister laughing, she huffed in frustration.

"Ha ha, very funny," Nancy remarked as she opened the back door. "And here I was, ready to warn you about Frenchy."

The princess raised an eyebrow. "Frenchy? Who's Fren- whoa!"

Sofia was caught off guard when a large dog tackled her to the ground.

"Hi there!" The dog said excitedly. "What's your name? My name's Frenchy? Wait, I guess you can't understand me, but I can understand you so-"

"Hold on a second, Frenchy!" Sofia laughed. I can understand you perfectly. I just need you to slow down a bit!" She turned to the Clancy sisters. "I didn't know you two had a dog. He wasn't here when I met you guys."

"Oh, I was at the vet last week. And you said you were here before? I thought I recognized your scent!"

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you Frenchy!"

"Wait," Jojo started, "you can _understand_ Frenchy?!"

Sofia laughed at the stupefied look on the sisters' faces. "My amulet let's me talk to animals. Didn't I tell you?"

"No!" Both girls cried.

"Weird. I could've sworn I had brought it up once."

"Nancy? Jojo? Is that you?" their mother asked. "Oh, you're Sofia, right?"

The princess nodded. "Yes, I am. I live in- er, _on_ the other side of the woods."

"Mommy, Mommy! Sofia can understand what Frenchy's saying!"

Sofia and Nancy froze. This was _exactly_ why she used to keep her amulet a secret back home. There was _always_ someone who couldn't keep a secret.

"Uh, um," Sofia scrambled to find a good cover up, "she means that it's like I can understand what he wants! My parents always said I had a way with animals."

Claire raised an eyebrow but said nothing more. "Well, if any of you need anything, I'll be out front with your dad."

As Claire left the trio, Nancy grinned.

"Alright, now that Mom's gone, we can begin operation 'Get Sofia to Have Some Fun for Once in Her Life!'"

"I don't know how I feel about that name."

"But why can't we talk to Frenchy all day instead?" Jojo asked.

"I already spend a lot of time translating for my family, so let's try to do some other things. Maybe we can talk to Frenchy later."

Jojo looked downtrodden, but agreed.

* * *

The sisters had initially argued over what they were going to show Sofia first, but after a heated match of rock, paper, scissors, Nancy dragged the princess to her room. Sofia wasn't sure how to describe other than _Nancy._ All across the room were pictures and posters with places, people, and words Sofia didn't know. If she had to guess - which she was - she'd say that they were from that 'France' place Nancy always talked about.

Sofia stared at a picture of a tall, pointed building. It didn't look like anything she'd ever seen before. "What's this place?"

"That's the Awful Tower," Jojo answered.

_"Eiffel_ Tower," her sister corrected. "It's only the most magnifique building in the world!"

"It's certainly..._unique,"_ the princess replied, not wanting to hurt her friend's feelings. Personally, she thought it was odd looking.

"But moving on from that _wonderful_ piece of art, I've got some stuff in my closet to keep you busy while you're in the woods. Unless you want to stay with us?"

"Afraid not, Nancy."

Nancy pouted but nonetheless opened her closet door...only to be buried by everything in it.

"I'm okay!" she cried as Sofia and Jojo dug her out. "I just need to, uh, clean up a bit."

"A bit? My brother would probably have trouble making a mess like this!"

Sofia regretted thinking about James. It only brought up feelings she was trying to bottle up.

"In my defense, Mom said I couldn't go out until I cleaned my room. And since Jojo was yearning - which is a fancy word for eager - to see you, I just knew I had to hurry!"

"She was almost dragging me into the woods," Jojo whispered.

Sofia chuckled. "Well, regardless of why you did it, I think it'd be best if you tried to clean up. I can help if you'd like."

"I'll do it after you leave. Right now, we're here to have fun and give you things to do while I'm at school!" And with that, Nancy shoved a pile of books and puzzle boxes into the princess' arms.

Sofia looked at the books curiously. Some of them were had brightly colored illustrations while others were left with only words...that the princess couldn't read.

"Uh, Nancy?"

"Yeah?"

Sofia blushed. This wasn't a problem she thought she'd have at the age of eleven. "I...I can't read these."

"Why not? Do they look boring?"

"N-no," the princess stammered, "as in I don't know what's written in them. I figured that since we had the same spoken language, we'd have the same written language too. Guess that wasn't the case."

"O-oh." Nancy looked perplexed. She'd clearly thought the same. "Well, Bree and I can help you whenever we have the time. For now, let's try and enjoy the rest of our day together."

* * *

Sofia quickly found that she was a master a hide and seek. In her defense, nobody had said that having a magic amulet was against the rules.

"Alright Sofia," Nancy complained. "You win. Can you come out so we can do something else?"

The protector grinned. She'd have to do this again when she got back home.

_'More like _if _I get back home.'_

It wasn't something she wanted to think about, but it was a definite possibility. It wasn't like the other protectors could drop whatever they were doing just to search another world for her. She briefly wondered how her family was faring without her. For all she knew, they probably thought she was-

"AH!" Sofia was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by a giant pair of hands grabbing her.

"Really?" Nancy sighed. "You hid in my _hair?!_ How'd you even get in there?"

"When you've got a magic amulet, anything's possible," the princess responded weakly.

"...Are you alright, Sofia? You're shaking and you look like you're about to cry. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Sofia blinked the tears out of her eyes. "I-I'm fine. I was, uh, I was just worried you wouldn't find me."

Nancy looked far from convinced, but thankfully didn't press the issue. "Okay then. Jojo and I still have a few things planned, but you don't have to stay if you're not feeling up to it."

The princess shook her head. "I can handle it! Besides, it's not like I have anything else planned today."

Sofia checked to make sure no one else was around before changing back to her normal size.

"Alright, so what else is on the agenda?"

Nancy didn't answer at first. She stared at the princess as thought it would get her to open up.

"Nancy?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, right. Jojo and I figured we should watch something on TV."

"TV? What's TV?"

"You'll see," Nancy smirked and bowed dramatically. "Right this way, Your Highness."

Sofia playfully rolled her eyes and walked into the living room, only to find Jojo sitting in front of a large black box with people inside it. Sofia froze in place. There were people _trapped inside this thing,_ and neither Nancy nor Jojo were doing anything about it.

The princess raised her enchantlet in an attempt to strike, but was held back by Nancy.

"What are you doing, you psycho?!" the redhead exclaimed.

"Trying to free the people trapped in this...this _thing!"_

"There's nobody in it!"

Sofia paused. "There...there aren't?"

"No! How would we even get them in there? You said Earth didn't have any magic!"

"O-oh. I'm so sorry! It's just that seeing them made me think of how a friend of mine and I were trapped in my amulet and-"

Nancy sighed and put a hand up to silence the princess. "C'est bon, Sofia. You couldn't have known. Look, think of TV as a play that you can watch whenever you want, but the preformers only have to rehearse it once. Do you get it?"

The princess shook her head. "Not in the slightest. But I get that nobody's trapped inside of it, so it's fine!"

"Are you guys done?" Jojo asked and smiled when the girls nodded. "Great! Now let's watch Doc McStuffins!"

"Who?"

"Ugh," Nancy groaned, "it's about a kid who brings toys to life and fixes them. The songs are cute but the rest of it is a little dull."

Sofia briefly pondered if she could do that with her amulet. She'd have to test that when she got the chance.

The princess was vaguely aware of what was happening on the television. She was too busy trying not to think about what could be going on in the Ever Realm to pay attention to what was going on, at least until she heard-

_"I say, I have been trampled by a dinosaur, and am in dire need of a cuddle!"_

Everything around Sofia seemed to stop. Despite the ridiculous thing it had said, the voice sounded just like...but it couldn't have been. _He_ was still in Enchancia, with no possible way to get to Earth! But there was no denying that it sounded just like...

"Mr. Cedric..."

Sofia barely registered Nancy putting her hand on the princess' shoulder.

"Sofia? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm..." Sofia shuddered. It was taking everything she had to keep it together.

"Sofia? I said-"

"I have to go," the princess responded shakily. She stood up and turned on her heel before the sisters could see the tears welling up in her eyes. She briskly walked to the patio door and transformed into a hawk.

"Sofia? Sofia, wait!"

Nancy's cries fell upon deaf ears as Sofia took off. She had to go. It didn't matter where, just so long as she wasn't near _them_. She had tried her best not to cry, to not be too upset over her situation, but she just couldn't do it anymore!

After a an hour of flying, the transformed princess found herself in an abandoned playground. She landed, transformed back, and plopped down on a swing. The poor girl was trying so hard not to collapse into a sobbing mess that she didn't notice the soft glow of her amulet.

"Mind if I take a seat?"

Sofia jumped at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. She looked up to find a woman in her early twenties in a sparkling blue dress and her hair tied back in a long, platinum blonde braid.

"I g-guess so."

The woman gently sat in the swing next to Sofia's and smiled. "You don't have to hold it in, you know."

"W-what?"

"Your feelings. You don't have to hold them in."

Sofia glared at the woman through bleary eyes. What did _she_ know?

"I'm fine!"

The woman sighed. "Anna or Olaf would've been better at this. Sofia, I know what it's like to be cut off from the ones you love."

"H-how do you know m-my name?"

The woman smiled and wiped the princess' eyes. "Your amulet summoned me. And I've heard a lot about you from Olaf."

Olaf? Wasn't he...?

"You're Queen Elsa," Sofia said softly.

The queen nodded. "As I said, I know what it's like to be cut off from loved ones, as well as keeping my feelings hidden deep down."

"Yeah, but you were never stuck in an alternate world with no way to get home."

The queen paused, unsure of what to say. "While that's true, um...oh dear, I'm terrible at this!"

Sofia kept quiet. The queen looked just as uncomfortable about this as she did.

"What I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't keep your feelings to yourself. When I..._hurt_ my sister, I kept only to myself. Even more so when our parents lost their lives, and I'm sure you know what happened after that."

Of course she knew. It had been in the headlines of the newspapers for months.

"But I don't _want_ them to know," Sofia retorted. "I'm already forcing them to keep my being here a secret, so I don't want them to have to put up with my emotions."

"But they're your friends. You may not have known each other for long, but I know you care for each other. If one of them was feeling upset, you'd listen to them, wouldn't you?"

"I suppose so. But I left so suddenly! I...I don't think it'd be right to go back right now."

Elsa chuckled. "I think I understand. I very well couldn't go back to Arendelle after I froze it over. But for the time being, I'm here if you need me." The queen awkwardly opened her arms.

Sofia let out a hollow laugh. The queen was so _bad_ at this. But Elsa was trying so hard for her sake that Sofia couldn't help but jump into her arms and sob.

"I just - _hic_ \- want to go home!" the princess cried. "I want to be able to wake up and see - _hic_ \- my family again!"

Elsa said nothing as Sofia hiccuped and cried. She gently rubbed the princess' back and waited for her to calm down.

As each shudder wracked through her small frame, Sofia thought about everyone she had unintentionally left behind. Amber, James, her dad, her mom, Mr. Cedric. As her cries finally began to die down, Sofia felt extremely exhausted. If bottling her feelings for a week felt like this, then she didn't want to know how it'd feel to keep them hidden for a longer time.

"Feeling any better?"

Sofia nodded, her throat too sore to speak.

Elsa conjured a small chunk of ice and handed it to the young girl. "I suppose we should get you back to Nancy's house."

"No," Sofia said quietly as she ate. "I don't want to see them just yet. I'll head back in the morning."

"Well, if you're sure..."

The duo looked down as Sofia's amulet began to shimmer.

"I guess it's time for me to go," Elsa sighed. "Remember what I said: open up to your friends."

Sofia nodded as the queen began to fade away. The young girl briefly wondered how her amulet was able to summon Elsa from the Ever Realm, but couldn't take her back to Enchancia, but for the moment, she was too tired to care. Once Elsa had gone, Sofia transformed into a bird and fluttered into an empty tree hollow.

_'I hope they're not too upset,'_ she thought as she fell asleep.

* * *

"Sofiaaaa!" Nancy called. She and Jojo scoured the woods for hours to find Sofia, but to no avail. So the next morning, she, her sister, and Bree ventured off to search for their friend again.

"Do you think we made her mad?" Jojo asked for the umpteenth time.

"I don't know, Jojo. But I refuse to give up until we find her!"

"Maybe she saw something that reminded her too much of home," Bree suggested. "It can't be easy being in a new world by herself."

"But she's not by herself!" the redhead proclaimed as she shifted the large backpack she was carrying. "She's got us with her. I don't know for sure if she sees it that way, but I'll show her she can count on us!"

"Nancy!" Jojo yelled. "I think I see her!"

The girls looked up to see a melancholic hawk flapping towards them. As it landed, it transformed into their missing friend. She had bags under her red eyes.

"Uh, hey," she said awkwardly.

Tears welled up in Nancy's eyes as she and Jojo tackled the princess in a hug.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were about you?!" Nancy sobbed.

"We thought we made you so mad you ran away!"

Sofia hugged the younger girls tightly. "It wasn't you two. I just...I just couldn't hide it anymore. I thought I had to deal with my homesickness on my own, but it hurt so much!"

The princess hugged them tighter as she began to cry. Before any of them could stop themselves, Sofia and the sisters were bawling, with Bree trying in vain to console them. Between her sobs, Sofia explained everything that had happened while she was gone.

Once their crying had finally quieted down, Nancy handed Sofia the backpack.

"I told my mom you were into retro clothes, so said you could have her's from when she was a kid. A-and I know you can't read the same language as us so Bree and I figured we could tutor you."

Sofia smiled softly as she took out each item, but raised her eyebrow as she pulled out a carefully wrapped porcelain doll.

"That my doll Mirabelle," Nancy explained. "Whenever I feel upset or conflicted, I talk to her. I know she can't answer back but it makes me feel better."

Nancy's eyes lingered on her precious doll. She didn't want to part with the beloved figure, but shhe wanted to make Sofia feel as happy as possible.

"Nancy, I can't possibly accept this. She's_ yours."_

"J'insiste - I insist! I'm sure you'll take great care of her."

Sofia sighed. "How about I compromise and only take her for a few days. I can tell you don't want to give her up."

"I suppose that'd be fine. But only if you promise to come by more often. You don't have to be interact with the other kids with the cul-de-sac but you could at least come hang out with us!"

"And if you promise to tell us when something's bothering you," Bree added. "I know we're younger than you, but we don't want to be left in the dark."

The princess nodded. "I think I can work with that."

"Does that mean you'll come live with us?" Jojo asked hopefully.

"Afraid not, kiddo. But I _might_ take it into consideration."

The toddler smiled and hugged Sofia and the others tightly.

Sofia smiled to herself._ 'I guess Queen Elsa was right. Letting it out does make you feel better.'_

* * *

**Author's note:** Gods of Olympus, that was a long chapter (But I plan on writing one even longer than this)! Fun fact about myself: I've never seen Frozen, so I have no idea if Elsa was in character. But I figured since she spent most of her life in seclusion, only to end up becoming queen and having to interact with dozens of people a day, she'd be a little awkward and have trouble giving advice (Now if only I could figure out how to get Moana into this). I had originally planned on ending this with Sofia up and bailing on the sisters, but I wanted to end it on a happy note.


	4. Jour de la Poupée Vivante

_**Title translation: Day of the Living Doll**_

Nancy yawned as she opened the window for Sofia. The redheaded girl had hardly slept since Sofia's impromptu breakdown a few days prior. Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw the princess running away and never coming back.

"Are you alright Nancy?" Sofia asked as she shifted back into her normal form. "You look exhausted!"

"Just a little tired," Nancy yawned. "How about you? Has Marabelle been any help?"

Sofia tensed up. "Uh, yeah. But about Marabelle. I've got bad news, good news, and weird news."

_This_ woke Nancy up. "What happened?!"

"Well, the bad news is that her dress got snagged on a branch and ripped. The good news is that I can fix it, so I'll come by later today."

"And the weird news?"

"I'll show you when I come back. It's a little unbelievable."

Nancy tried not to show the worried look on her face as she shooed the princess into the bathroom. Her precious Marabelle could be hurt! But according to Sofia, the bad news was relatively minor. So what could have happened?

"Nancy?" Sofia asked as she walked out of the bathroom. "Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

The redhead took a look at the princess and gasped. " Never mind that! What are you _wearing?!"_

Sofia was wearing bright pink overalls with a faded Jem shirt and a denim jacket strewn over her arm.

"I think it looks nice. What's wrong with it? Is it the pink?"

"What's _wrong_ is that you look like the 80's threw up on you! Ugh, and not to _mention_ how the colors clash! And don't even get me _started_ on-"

"I get it Nancy, but I've gotta wear _something._ Besides, I can fix this."

_"Nothing_ can fix this."

Sofia rolled her eyes and clutched her amulet. "I wish my clothes were purple."

As her overalls and jacket changed colors, Nancy's eyes widened in sudden realization.

"Sacre bleu! You discovered a new power!"

The princess raised an eyebrow. "This? I found out about it over the summer. After some of the luck I had with pink, I didn't want to wear it so-"

"No, no, no. You found out about a new power and used it on Marabelle, didn't you?"

"Not intentionally! Nancy, I-"

"Nancy?" The girls froze when they heard Nancy's father. "Is that you making all of that noise at this hour?"

Nancy quietly shooed Sofia - who was now a very nervous looking robin - out of the window.

"Marabelle had better be okay," Nancy whispered as she watched her friend fly away.

* * *

Nancy spent most of the day worrying about Marabelle. Bree had told her countless times not to worry, but Nancy just couldn't help it.

"Do you really think Sofia would intentionally let something happen to Marabelle?" Bree asked. "It doesn't seem like something she'd do."

"I know, but it's just so perturbing! We have no idea what her amulet is capable of!"

"Why don't you just ask her? I can see her right now."

Nancy turned to the patio window and nearly fainted. There was Sofia with Marabelle placed haphazardly on her shoulder. What was _wrong_ with her?!

"Hi Nancy! Hi Bree! I came to-"

Sofia was cut off when Nancy all but snatched the doll away.

"Oh, Mirabelle, are you okay? Oh, that tear looks absolutely dreadful! And all of this dirt, I can't believe it!"

"Nancy, I'm fine! Just a little spill. And Sofia said she could fix this rip easily."

Nancy almost dropped her doll. Marabelle had spoken. Her _doll_ had opened her mouth...and spoke.

Sofia chuckled, clearly finding Nancy's shock humorous. "This is what I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want you to freak out and wake everyone up."

"How did you even _do_ that?" Bree asked.

"Well, it gets pretty lonely in the woods at night, and Nancy said that talking to Marabelle might help me feel better. It did, but I wished she could speak back, and I guess my amulet decided it was time for a new power."

"It wouldn't be so lonely if you would just live with one of us," Bree muttered. "But can you turn her back? It's cool that she's alive but it'll be pretty hard to hide her."

"Please don't change me back!" Marabelle cried. "I've always wanted to be able to move on my own and get to talk to Nancy! And now I can, so please don't take it away!"

"I suppose it's up to her and Nancy," Sofia sighed. The redhead in question still hadn't said anything. "Nancy?"

"This...this is the greatest thing ever!" Nancy yelled. "It's splendide! It's incroyable. It's...it's..."

"Fantastique?" Marabelle offered.

"Absolutely! Sofia, thank you so much for this! I don't know what to say!"

"How about 'could you please fix her dress for me'? Marabelle said it's her favorite one."

"Oh, it most certainly is! I'd be ever so thankful if you could fix it!"

Nancy grinned at Marabelle's posh accent. It was absolutely adorable!

"It's no problem!" the princess replied. "You'll just have to be very still."

"Aucun problème - no problem!"

* * *

Unfortunately, it had been nothing but problems. Every time Sofia tried to sew up the tear, Marabelle would turn around to watch, resulting in Sofia pricking herself with the sewing needle. Once the princess was done, she left for her campsite, saying that she desperately needed some time to herself.

Marabelle had apologized profusely, but quickly forgot about the princess when she saw Frenchy. The doll was surprisingly skilled at horseback - er, _dog_back riding.

"Bree, can you believe it?!" Nancy exclaimed later that day. "Marabelle's alive! Well and truly alive!"

"I'm aware, Nancy." Bree had admittedly been nearly as excited as her best friend, but after a day of games and tea parties, the poor girl was tuckered out. "It'll be getting late soon, so I think I should be heading home."

Nancy was a little dismayed that Bree was leaving so soon, but wished her farewell nonetheless.

"Nancy, Nancy!" Marabelle cried. "Let's play another game!"

"Nancy!" she heard her mother call.

"Is that your mom?" The inquisitive little doll asked. "Let's see if she'd like to play too!"

"No! Mom _can't_ find out you're alive! She and Dad'll absolutely lose it!"

Marabelle pouted but thankfully went limp in Nancy's hands.

"Nancy," her mother called again. "It's time to get ready for bed!"

Bed? It couldn't have been that late, right? But when she looked out the window, she saw the sun sinking into the horizon.

"That's a shame," Marabelle sighed, "But I suppose that means we can play all night!"

"Peur pas. I've gotta get to sleep."

Marabelle looked ready to argue, but calmed down when Nancy assured her they could play tomorrow.

* * *

"Nancy?" A voice whispered. "Naaaancy?"

The girl in question groaned and pushed Marabelle's petite hands away from her face.

"Ugh, what time is it?"

"Playtime! Come on! Let's have a tea party!"

Nancy looked out her window and sighed. "Marabelle, it's late. Go to sleep."

"But I'm a toy! I don't _need_ to sleep!"

Nancy groaned again. "Then _pretend_ to sleep."

Marabelle stuck her tongue out - why did she even _have_ that? - and lied down next to Nancy.

The redhead sighed peacefully and closed her eyes...until she heard Marabelle climb out of bed and sneak downstairs.

_"Marabelle!"_ Nancy whisper-shouted. "What are you _doing?!"_

"Trying to see if I can eat, but I can't get the fridge open!"

Nancy took a deep breath and tried not to yell. "You're a _doll._ If you don't need to _sleep,_ and you don't need to _breathe,_ then it should be safe to assume you don't need to _eat."_

But Marabelle wasn't listening. She had wandered over to Frenchy, who lay in the corner, and was trying to wake him up and play with him. Frenchy woke up, but unfortunately, Frenchy wasn't in a playful mood. He growled at Marabelle and let out a single, loud bark!

Nancy, realizing that her parents were bound to have heard it, snatched up the sentient doll, gave Frenchy an apologetic look, and hid behind one of the couches.

As her parents came downstairs to see what was wrong, Nancy shot Marabelle a glare. The doll gave her a sheepish grin in return. Once her parents went back to bed, Nancy sat Marabelle down and pointed upstairs.

"Bed. _Now."_

Marabelle didn't argue this time.

* * *

Early the next morning, Sofia came tapping at the window, as per usual. This time however, Nancy wasn't awake to let her in. Marabelle realized this and opened the window as much as she could.

"What's up with Nancy?" the princess asked. "She's usually up by now."

"It's my fault," the little doll groaned. "I was so busy trying to make the most out of life that I didn't think about Nancy. She's _exhausted_ because of me."

Sofia chuckled and picked up Marabelle. "I think we're both the reason why Nancy's losing sleep. Bree pulled me aside yesterday and told me Nancy's been having nightmares about me disappearing."

"At least she's still sleeping."

"I'd hardly call _that_ sleeping. But back to _your_ situation: I'd say the easiest thing for you to do is dial back the excitement a bit."

"But I _can't!"_ Marabelle exclaimed. "It's just so crazy to be able to talk and move on my own! I want to be able to experience it all, but not at Nancy's expense. Maybe it'd be best if you turned me back into a normal doll."

Sofia gave her a sympathetic smile. "How about this; if you try to tone down the excitement here, then you can let loose whenever you guys visit me in the woods. That way, you still get to experience being alive, and Nancy isn't driven crazy."

Marabelle thought about this for a moment. While it would be très difficile - very difficult - to curb her enthusiasm, but she wanted to try for Nancy's sake.

"I'll do it!" she said with a determined grin.

"Good! Now, I think Nancy deserves a break from us today, so I'm going to explore the town. I'd invite you along, but a bird carrying a doll would be pretty conspicuous. Think you'll be okay on your own?"

The little doll nodded and Sofia sat her down. As the princess quietly sneaked out of the room, Marabelle glanced back at Nancy.

_'I_ promise_ I won't be a bother to Nancy anymore.'_

* * *

**Author's note:** Bloody hell, it's been a while since I've written anything, hasn't it? See, what happened was that I was having a bit of writer's block, so I skipped ahead to the next chapter (I somehow managed to finish it in an hour). I was going to come back to this one, but I had finals to do. I failed most of them but somehow managed to graduate, so hip hip hooray I guess.

Now, before I end this note, I'd like to tell you about Sofia's and Nancy's morning routine. Basically, Sofia hides clothes in Nancy's room - and sometimes Bree's - the day before. She comes by early in the morning, does the usual things you do in the morning, eats as much as she can (She usually comes back in the evening to do so again), and heads back for the woods. She goes to Nancy's house more often because Nancy's not as heavy a sleeper as Bree, although Bree doesn't complain about her outfits as much.


	5. Of Insects and Princesses

"Oh, _how_ could this have happened to _me?!"_ Nancy moaned dramatically.

Bree sighed. She knew that their near-daily trips through the woods would have consequences. During one of their last outings to visit Sofia, Nancy had tripped and fallen into a bush of poison ivy.

"On the bright side, you won't have to deal with anymore gross bugs or icky mud," Bree joked.

Nancy didn't seem to find it funny. "You wouldn't think it was funny if you were in _my_ position. It's so unbearably itchy!"

Bree sympathized with Nancy's plight but still cracked a grin.

"Moving on to more pressing matters," her friend continued, "what are we going to do about Sofia? She can't come by in the morning without getting a rash. And even if she _could,_ I'm stuck in here for the next week!"

"She can come by my house!" Bree answered quickly. "I haven't really had a chance to hang out with her on my own, so this could be a nice change."

Bree looked down as she felt Mirabelle tugging on her dress.

"You should probably get going," the doll said. "We don't want _you_ stuck in bed, now do we?"

The girl nodded. "You're right, Mirabelle. You take good care of her, alright?"

Mirabelle nodded and playfully shooed Bree out of the room.

* * *

"Sofia?" Bree called as she walked through the woods. "Are you here?"

That was odd. The princess would usually come running by now. Maybe Nancy had given her poison ivy.

"Heeelp!" A tiny voice called.

"Huh? Was that...?"

"Heeeelp!" the voice called again.

Bree listened to the sound closely. "I think it's coming from that bush."

She knelt down and looked inside to find a tiny Sofia trapped in a spider's web.

"Sofia?! How'd you get in there?!"

She carefully grabbed the little princess and pulled the stray webbing from her clothes.

"I wanted to see what the bugs in your world were like, but I fell into that web and lost my amulet, so I couldn't change back."

Bree scoured the ground and managed to find the tiny royal's amulet. Sofia sighed as she changed back to her original size.

"Thanks, Bree. I don't know what I would've done if a spider came!"

"It would've been pretty bad. It would wrap you up and use it's venom to liquefy you. Depending on what kind of spider it is, of course."

Sofia shuddered. "Yeah, I'm _really_ glad you came. You know a lot about bugs, don't you?"

Bree grinned. "I _love_ bugs! You could ask me anything about any insect or arachnid and I could probably tell you all about it!"

The princess chuckled. "I never took you for a fan of entomology. Does Nancy like it too?"

Bree snorted. "Nancy? Liking any bug other than butterflies? That's about as plausible as...as-"

"A princess coming from another world and living in the woods?"

"No, that's _way_ more likely than Nancy going anywhere near bugs. She doesn't even know I like them!"

Sofia looked taken aback. "I thought you guys told each other everything."

"You've seen how Nancy acts around something she doesn't like. Personally, I don't want to have to deal with that. So until I know for sure she won't freak out, I'm on my own."

Sofia thought for a moment. "What if I helped you look for bugs? I can turn small or into animals that hunt them, and you can help me if I get stuck in anymore webs!"

"Well...I guess it'd be nice to have somebody with me."

"Perfect! Let's go!"

* * *

Bree was grateful for Sofia's help. Since it was Autumn, she would've had a harder time finding any insects on her own. Sofia crawled through the bushes and trees as all sorts of insectivores. Sometimes she'd be something as simple as a swallow, and other times she was something as exotic as an aye-aye.

"I've never seen so many bugs before!" Bree gushed as she caught another beetle.

"Y'know, we'd be able to find more if you were little too."

"You can make me small too?"

Sofia nodded enthusiastically. "My brother James and I used to do it all the time! Especially when we made Amber mad."

Bree looked up at the sky. "We've still got time before I have to go back home. Sure, let's do it!"

"Great!" Sofia grabbed Bree's hand and clutched her amulet. "I wish we were small!"

Bree had seen Sofia shrink several times that day, but she hadn't expected it to be so _disorienting._ Everything around the girls grew taller and taller, all while Bree felt herself getting smaller and smaller.

"Just out of curiosity, can you turn us both into animals too?" Bree asked as she and Sofia stopped shrinking.

"Afraid not. My dad and I tried it once, but I was the only one who could do it."

Well, that was a bummer. Bree had always wondered what it was like to be a bird.

"I wish I was a fairy," Sofia said as she grabbed onto Bree. "You might wanna hold on tight. Oh, and try not to look down."

"Why would- _Whoa!"_ Bree felt her stomach lurch as she and Sofia launched into the air. "What are you doing?!"

"Getting us up to that tree hollow! I saw a colony of of stag beetles inside!"

Stag beetles? Bree had always wanted to see a beetle colony!

Sofia gently sat Bree on a branch near the hollow.

"I don't know if it's safe to get close to them at this size, so let's just stay here for the time being."

"Be glad I'm not obsessed with frogs. Nowhere would be safe at this size!"

The princess shuddered. By the looks of it, this was something she had experience with.

The girls carefully approached the hollow and looked inside. Dozens of beetles were scurrying around and snapping at each other.

"This is amazing!" Bree cried. "If Nancy was here, she'd probably have a major freak out."

Sofia frowned. "I think you should tell Nancy about this."

"How come? You know-"

"I know that Nancy can be a little, well, very high strung sometimes, but you're her best friend! I'm sure she'd understand. How long have you been hiding this from her anyway?"

The other girl didn't answer.

"Bree..."

"...As long as I've known her. Look, Nancy's my best friend in the world! But she just be so...so..."

"Stubborn? Close-minded? Over dramatic? Occasionally shallow?"

"Yes to all four. And I'm worried that if I tell her, she won't like me anymore."

"You really think she'll stop liking you over something you're passionate about?" Sofia snorted. "While yes, Nancy does have a few bad qualities - really, who doesn't? - she's got a good heart, and she would _never_ abandon her best friend over a clash of interests."

"You really think so?"

"I _know_ so. I'm not saying you should tell her immediately, just consider it."

Bree grinned. Maybe Nancy would understand. The young girl turned to see the stag beetles again, only to find one right in front of her. Bree screamed, and lost her footing on the branch!

"Sofia!"

"Bree!"

Bree shrieked as she felt herself falling faster and faster.

_'This_ can't_ be how it ends! I still haven't told Nancy! I still haven't had a chance to grow up! I still-'_

Bree grunted as she felt herself land in something soft. She looked up to find herself cupped in Sofia's hands. The princess was clinging to the branch by her legs and looked as though she had seen a ghost.

"I...I think we're done bug hunting for the day," the princess said shakily.

"A-agreed."

* * *

Once Bree was back to her normal size, she and Sofia spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the now bedridden Nancy.

"You'll have to come by my house until Nancy's better."

"No problem. I've always wondered what your house was like."

"Bree!" A distant voice called. "Time to come in!"

Bree sighed. "That's my mom. Guess it's time to go home."

"See you in the morning?"

Bree nodded as she grabbed some of Sofia's spare clothes. "Yeah, and thanks for the talk earlier. And for saving me."

"Don't worry about it! Like I said: just give Nancy a chance. I'm sure she'd do the same for you!"

The two girls hugged each other and went their separate ways. Bree once again thought about telling Nancy. It was still possible that she wouldn't accept Bree's interest in bugs, but Sofia had given Bree hope.

"Maybe one day," the young girl said to herself.

* * *

**Author's note:** Fun fact about this chapter: I wrote it before I wrote the last chapter. And if you haven't noticed, it takes place a few months before the episode 'What's Bugging Nancy?'. I thought it be a nice idea to try and have some chapters tie in with the actual series (Of course, I can't do that with StF since it ended, but one is better than none), so some will be concurrent with certain episodes, while others take place before or after them.


End file.
